It All thanks to camp rock!
by Rockergirluntil4ever
Summary: Mitchie, enjoed 10 summers at camp rock. IT was everything she could ever ask for...but she didn't ask for whats about to come next...is she ready? ONESHOT!


**Hey guys! This is a one shot I came up with in health class on Thursday! I got bored of learning about STDs and all that fun stuff! So instead of taking notes I write a story! I still got an A on my test. Cause they teach us the same stuff over and over! Anways HA here is the oneshot!**

Mitchie came out of the counselors cabin she was sharing with Catlyin. She placed her bags in the wanting limo. Every year she had the same routine. This year was different though, This year she felt ultra sad. She knew that this would be the last time ever that she would be doing this. She closed the trunk of the limo, and walked over to the lake. She rubbed her arms. The cool air of fall was already starting to kick in. She closed her eyes and took in one last deep breath of the cool camp rock air.

So much had happen here at this camp this past summer..no scratch that these past 10 summers of her life. Was she really ready to leave? No...but she knew she had to..There was no other choice.

Camp rock was her home. If it wasn't for camp rock she would never have fell in love, found out what true friends are, found out what fake friends are and most importantly she found herself. As she sang at finale jam, this is real this is me im exactly where im spouse to be. The only thing is...now she had to leave. She was feeling so hurt and lost.

Mitchie looked over at the lake taking in every droplet of water. She closed her eyes again. Squeezing them shut. Hoping that when she open them, she would her mom scream TIME TO GO TO CAMP ROCK. Knowing it was all a dream. The sad truth was...it wasn't a dream camp rock was closed...now and forever.

Mitchie felt a small tear running down her face. Soon the beautiful camp would be torn down and turned into something else. This was the hardest thing she every experienced. Mitchie slid to the ground. Grabbing dirt in her hands and letting the tears fall freely.

That's when she felt two very small arms wrap around her back. Mitchie looked up.

"Mommy don't cry..."

Mitchie wiped the tears off her face and looked at her daughter. Her dark chocolate brown hair feel straight down past her shoulders. Her brown eyes gleamed in the radiant sun beams. Mitchie smiled. Whenever she looked at her daughter Lillyanna she thought of Shane. Her daughter looked so much like him.

"Mommy is fine, look why don't you go get packed and find daddy ok?"

Lillyanna stood up and kissed her moms check. "Yes mommy!"

Mitchie smiled and put a stary pice of her behind Lilly's ear.

"Your such a good girl!"

Lillyanna smiled and skipped to her dad's cabin.

Mitchie sighed and looked back at the lake. "We have so many pictures! And videos...that's all we need right? The memories."

Mitchie nodded

"your totally right, its just extremely hard. This place means so much to me. It's so hard to just...let it go."

"It's hard for all of us..but at least we have each other. If it wasn't for this camp we wouldn't. Well you and your husband were destined to be together. Even if you didn't meet here you would have meet. I don't think It would be as special though."

Mitchie shook her head

"nope"

"hey if it wasn't for this camp..you would never have had Lilly and what about all the great people you meet. Not to mention you found the real Mitchie and I think that is the most important part."

"I know..Im so glad I have a friend like you Catie!"

"You would be so lost without me!"

Mitchie laughed

" I really would..."

Catlyin sat in the dirt ans hugged her Bestfrined

"Mitch, how would you like to be 15 again?"

Mitchie raised her eyebrow

"got a time machine hidden in you pocket Catie?"

"No, but who said we need a time machine!"

Catlyin took off her shoes and socks and smiled. Then she dove into the lake.

"Ah the water is freezing, but it doesn't matter were 15 and you are so jumping in the lake right now!"

Mitchie rolled her eyes

"I can't, might I remind you im pregnant!"

Catlyin rolled her eyes back

"yea I month pregnant..your fine come on jump in!"

Mitchie took off her shoes

"FINE!"

Mitchie jumped in and splashed Catlyin

"see isn't it fun being 15 again!"

Mitchie smiled

"Too bad we didn't jump in the lake my first year here when i really was 15, I think it took me till my third year here to jump in the lake!"

Catlyin's eyes widened

"The first time I stepped foot on this camp I jumped right into the lake!"

"CANON BALL!!!"

Mitchie and Catlyin looked up to see Shane jumping into the lake making a huge splash!

"Now that is being 15 again"

Catlyin said laughing

"No, Shane never aged he has always been 15 at heart!"

Catlyin rolled her eyes, then got out of the lake

"you two have fun im going to check on Nate and Jason, to make sure they didn't create a tie die cabin trying to paint the bird house!"

Mitchie laughed and Shane did too

"I'm pretty sure they did by now!"

Shane said swimming over to Mitchie

"So I was thinking, see there is a Canoe over there and it literally has our name on it!"

Mitchie smiled

"What are you trying to say Mr. Grey?"

Shane smiled lifting her up by the waist.

"well Mrs. Grey! What im trying to say is, would you like to go for one last canoe ride with me?"

Mitchie half smiled half frowned

"never thought those words would come out of your mouth, ONE LAST CANOE RIDE...thats so sad..but yes I would love too!"

Shane and Mitchie swam toward shore.

They got in the canoe even though their cloths were dripping wet.

Mitchie smiled as they paddled into the lake

"at least were not going in circles anymore.."

Shane smiled

"That was random! But yes ever since Lillyanna was born I new I had to become a better driver!"

Mitchie laughed

"Shane...I don't want to leave.."

Shane's smile fell

"I know..I have been coming her since I was a kid...I am going to miss this place so much. Hey if it wasn't for this place I would never have meet the girl with the voice. I would still be a jerk. I would have lost the two best guy friends in the world. I would have never had a beautiful daughter and I would never have an unborn beautiful child. This camp...this camp isn't just a camp. It's a home to so many people"

Mitchie nodded her head while looking at the water.

"Even uncle Brown cried Shane.."

Shane nodded

"I know..."

Shane and Mitchie talked more and spent a good hour in the middle of the lake.

Shane paddled back to shore.

They got out and sat under a tree and just looked over the camp.

Shane wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure everything is going to be just fine!"

He said rubbing her stomach. There was no baby bump yet but there would be in two to three months.

Mitchie kissed him, even after 10 years that spark was still there. The truth was that spark would never go away..ever...

"I love you Shane Grey!"

"I love you Mitchie Grey!"

"MOMMY! DADDY! Gusse what?"

Shane and Mitchie looked at their 6 year old daughter and smiled.

"what is it baby?"

Mitchie asked

"When we get home! I am going to be a rockstar!"

"Oh yea!!!"

Lillyanna nodded

"Nate is going to teach me!"

Shane grabbed his daughter and sat her on his lap.

"Nate is a good teacher! You will become a rockstar in minutes. People all over the world will know your name!"

Lilly smiled

"Really?"

Mitchie smiled

"It happen to you dad and Nate and even Jason, so of course it can happen to you!"

Lilly smiled, she had Mitchie's smile!

"Shane, Mitchie..Lilly come on its time to go!"

Nate called out

"ok were coming"

Mitchie said looked at the lake again

"Lilly go help uncle Nate with the bags ok!"

"Ok mommy!"

Lilly ran of to Nate, catlyin and Jason

"You ready rockstar?"

Mitchie said trying her best to smile.

"You know it babe.."

Shane and Mitchie stood up grabbing each others hands and looking at the lake.

They then walked to the limo. Shane open the door to let Mitchie in.

"Just give me a second ok?"

Shane nodded

MItchie looked back at the camp. She could hear her breath and her heart was beating out of her chest.

"Good bye camp rock"

1.........

2........

3........

4.......

...5.....

Mitchie jumped in the limo shutting her eyes tightly.

1..2..3..4..5..6..7...8..9...10...11....12...13...14....15...16...17...18...19...20

And just like that camp rock was gone. The limo picked up speed and started heading south toward California. Mitchie felt tears racing down her checks.

"Shh..it's ok.."

Shane was hugging her and trying to make her feel better.

Everyone was crying..Nate...Jason...Catlyin..Shane. Lilly was sleeping.

Mitchie wiped away a tear from her eye.

Shane sat up

"It's going to be just fine.."

"I know, I love you..."

"I love you too Mitch!"

Mitchie looked at her daughter. She was sound asleep. Mitchie moved a pice of hair out of her face. She was just like her daddy! Mitchie kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Shane!"

Shane looked at his wife with a questioning face.

"For?"

"For being a jerk!"

Shane smiled

"thanks for being the girl with the beautiful voice!"

Mitchie laid on his chest. He played with her hair.

"You guys are to cute for words!"

Catlyin said

"So are you two! Well when you want to be!"

Everyone laughed then there was a peaceful silence

it was a good silence...

One that only meant a sad ending..but a new begging!

**So that is my oneshot!!! i thought it was good! Do you?!?! REVIEW!!!!!! THANK YOU GUYS!**


End file.
